School Stories
by Allenfairytail
Summary: People have been said that when kids starts Middle School, things begin to change. For better or for worse. Join the main six as they tackled with popularity, homework, rivals and bullies, while dealing with new things such as crushes and... *gulp* puberty. Accepting OC's.


_**Greetings! Aloha! And Konichiwa Everypony! It's been a while. I'm here with another story and this time for everyone to enjoy.**_

_**Now before I begin, I have an announcement to make. Over the past few months, I've been reading stories on here and on (It's a website where it's like fanfiction, but it's restricted for My Little Pony stories only. So checked that out as well) and by reading the stories that caught my eye of interest, I realized that my stories was "poor written"and filled with errors and mistakes. So, I decided that I will be discontinuing ALL of my MLP stories. *Sighs* I thought about it for a while and I decided that it was for the best so I can start anew. Hope you can all understand.**_

_**Now, onto to the story. This story would be like Middle School Days (which again the cast will be human), but it would be more "lighthearted" (from the way I see it, Middle School Days wasn't lighthearted than I suspect in my own opinion and wasn't living up the potential that I wanted to make.) and would have things like school dances, sporting events, local festivals appear more frequently; all the elements I need to make this story a lighthearted environment and help further relationships between the OC's and the actual characters. Also, the story would be more realistic (but at the same time, try to be anime-oriented as well) and the story will be extended to High School.**_

_**Now, for the setting. The setting will a balance between home-life and school-life (basically, 50/50), and like Middle School Days, there will be "side stories" that would reveal some interesting info about the cast.**_

_**Anyway, that's about it. Enjoy the prologue Everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My little pony: Frienship is Magic t.v. show.**_

* * *

"Attention everyone, we are now entering in Santa Barbra. We will be arriving at L.A.X. in the next 45 minutes. Thank you for choosing Virgin American Airlines and we hope you'll travel with us again soon. Welcome to California."

The boy sighed as he heard the announcement from one of the flight attendants. The worst thing about flying, he thought (aside from the rough turbulence that he had to endure) was the long wait of doing nothing, as he couldn't use his laptop due to it needed to be charged. From his home state of Hawaii, he flew to Oregon, then to Houston, than Kansas and finally an overnight-flight to L.A. Unfortunately, he learned about time changes the hard way, and when he thought that he had several hours until his next flight, he actually realized he had two minutes. And, of course, it was at the opposite end of the airport, much to his fustration and dismay. Luckily, since he was a minor, they held the plane for him, even though he was embarrassingly escorted to the gate.

His name was Snowflake. He possessed pale blue-white iris eyes, that matched the color of a _"high mountain glacier", _had light colored tan skin and possessed long light ocean colored hair with a very light cyan ocean green stripe in the middle that was knee-length and covered his right eye.

When he got on his Kansas to L.A. flight, he was so relieved that Snowflake promptly went to sleep. Waking up two hours before he arrived, Snowflake watched a marathon of _"I Shouldn't Be Alive"_ episodes from the _"Animal Planet"_ channel, one of his favorite t.v. shows.

When he flight landed, he couldn't wait to get off. He was in California! Finally able to disembark, he literally ran through the tunnel and out into the airport. Next, he walked over to the baggage claims to get his bags that was loaded in the airplane. After a half hour of waiting and searching, he grabbed his bags and scrolled through the airport, and with the signs guided him, Snowflake was able to find out where he was going.

Eventually, he exited the airport and spotted a unoccupied taxi cab and ran up to it. The taxi cab driver spotted Snowflake and help loaded up his bags in trunk. "Where to?"

Snowflake looked at the male taxi driver. "To 4011 Elm Ave at downtown Long Beach sir."

"Okay sir." The male taxi driver replied as he and Snowflake got in the taxi cab and drove away from L.A. and went towards Long Beach. During the nice and smooth road trip, Snowflake took out his I-pod touch and flipped on his I-pod touch and pick the song called _"Sunday Morning"_ from Maroon 5.

As the song ended, Snowflake looked out through the window and got a good view of the last part of the city of that was still in L.A. before leaving. He had to admit but the city looked nice with all the lights shinning at night. Snowflake then started to feel sleepy and decided to take a nap. Before he closed his eyes, he listened to next song to play. The song is called _"Moves Like Jagger", _another song from Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera.

By the time the song ended, Snowflake fell asleep and as he slept, the taxi driver continued to drive towards his destination.

* * *

"Sir... Sir... Sir!"

Snowflake begin to wake up from the taxi driver's voice. Upon opening his eyes, Snowflake begin to shift and sit up. "Hmm...huh?"

The taxi driver casually looked at Snowflake."We're here sir."

Snowflake's eyes lit up a bit and got out the taxi cab. When he got out of the cab, he took his first glimpse look at the place that he will be living for now on; It was a nice duplex that was sky blue colored and had a garage too. After looking around outside, Snowflake nodded his head.

_"Yeah... This is the house alright..." _Snowflake confirmed his question in thought. He then begin to opened the trunk and grabbed his bags.

Snowflake then turned around and faced the taxi driver. "Thank you sir. Now, how much do I owe you?"

"Let's see..." The taxi driver used the computer next to him to calculate the all mileage it took to come here. "You own me...$47.59."

Snowflake nodded and handed the taxi driver a $50. The taxi driver handed him his change and with his changed being received back to him, the taxi driver bid Snowflake farewell and drove off.

Snowflake walked towards the front door. When he got there, he grabbed the key to the house that he recieved 2 weeks ago. He unlocked the door and entered the house with no trouble, dragging his bags with him. Once inside, he sat his bags down, closed the door, lock it and turned on the light switch, where he got a good look inside the house; in the living room was nicely large and decorated. The furniture was nice, clean and polished, there was 30 inch screen t. was on and there was a Dell desktop computer between the couch and the sliding door that leads to the backyard.

Next, across the living room was a kitchen that was decorated very elegantly and all the dishes were nice and set up. When Snowflake opened the fridge, it was empty but could feel the cold breeze inside, indicating that the fridge up and runing very smoothly.

Upon finishing examining the house downstairs, Snowflake spotted a piece of folded paper and quickly realised that it is a note.

He unfolded the note and starts reading it:

_Dear Snowflake,_

_If you are reading this note, it means that you arrived and found your new home without much trouble and it also tells me that you are now safe and sound. I would call or text you to asked and see that if you are there at the house, but by the time you arrive here in California, you'll be too tired and sleepy to recieved any calls in this late hour. Also, it will be VERY LATE at night. With that being said, I'll wait tomorrow and call. In the meantime, before you go off to bed, make sure you'd lock up the front door nice and tightly. Don't worry about the rest of the doors, as they are already locked shut. _

_Hope you have a good night._

_P.S. The bedroom at the far right is your bedroom._

By the time Snowflake finished reading the note, he yawned loudly and begin walking towards upstairs and into his new bedroom, which according to the note, is located at the far right side. He walked to the far right side of the house upstairs and opened the bedroom door and tunred on the bedroom light so he can see.

Snowflake then begin to unpacked his clothes and belongings. Done with that, he took off his clothes, got into his pajamas and hopped onto his new bed. As he got comfortable, Snowflake let out another yawn and begin to close his eyes. Snowflake wanted to look around the house more, but decided to wait tomorrow to do that as he was too exhausted and deprived of energy to move anymore. With that in mind, Snowflake closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

_"Hopefully, my new life here in California would be better back in Hawaii..." _Was the last thing that Snowflake thought before he finally gave in and fell asleep, with high hopes to start anew with his new life.

* * *

_**Well there you have it folks. The prologue focused on Snowflake (My OC) arriving California from his never ending multiple flights from one state to another. Don't worry, the main six will be introduced in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the the next chapter. **_

_**OH! One last thing; the info that you need to put down and follow, in order to submit your oc. DON'T SUBMIT YOUR OC'S IN REVIEWS. This time submit your OC's on my fourm that said School Stories (which is the title of this story) and submitted it there. Again, do NOT submit your OC on reviews. Can't do that anymore.**_

_**Well that's it everybody! Submit your OC's A.S.A.P. everyone. Remember, first come first serve people. See you in chapter one!**_

_**P.S. If you have trouble finding the forum, here the link to it. (Copy and Paste it would be easier)**_

_** www. fanfiction myforums/Allenfairytail/2155634/ (There are no spaces in between. I put spaces due to this website's problem of clearing anything that has www. and what not. So when you copy and paste it, on the areas that have spaces, just backspace it. It'll help. **_

_**P.S.S For those if your wondering what grade that everyone would be I'll tell you. The Main Six will mostly most of the main cast will begin as 6th graders, Big Macintosh and Cheerilee to name a few, will be in the 10 grade, and the CMC (Cuite Mark Crusaders) and Spike to name a few will be in the 3rd grade. So If you want your oc to be either in the main six, Big Macintosh or the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) and Spike's group, follow the age reqirements. It has to be the age that matched the age I put up. **_

_**Anyway, that's about it! See you next time! **_


End file.
